Dark Arts and Darker Hearts
by Maisie Malfoy
Summary: A collection of stories about Alecto and Amycus in both platonic and romantic situations. First: Amycus reveals he has a certain fondness for licking. (Rating may change)
1. Tongue-Tied

**Tongue-Tied**

 _Written for the Incest Boot Camp challenge, as is the rest of this collection unless otherwise specified. Some stories may be platonic, however._

 _Warning for a few less-than-innocent references to licking._

"Well, I'd start off up here," Amycus began, his finger brushing over Alecto's eyebrow. "And then I would make my way down just a little." He gently traced the outline of her lips as he said this.

It was afternoon, and Amycus had admitted to Alecto that he had a certain fondness for licking. The reason he told her this was because he often dreamed of what might happen if she allowed him to lick her. He proceeded to go on and tell her exactly what he would do if she only gave him the chance.

Amycus allowed his finger to slip downwards until it landed in the crevice between Alecto's breasts. This, he decided, would be a most exquisite place to lick. Amycus wished more than ever that she would allow him to love her the way he wanted, even just once.

From here, he made his way down to her stomach, stopping when he reached her belly button to tell Alecto how he had dreamed of introducing his tongue to this area of her body. As strange as she found it, Alecto was beginning to wonder if it might be a good idea to give in and allow Amycus to take what he truly wanted. The way he described it, she could guess there would be a positive payout for her.

Alecto had been half expecting Amycus to go all the way down to her toes, but he only made it as far as the slightly damp area between her thighs before saying, "And this is where I'd finish the job."

Amycus's excitement as he described to his sister what he longed to do with his tongue was not lost on her. She was a bit hesitant to give in, but he _had_ , after all, implied that she would enjoy what would happen if she let him use his tongue to do some exploring.

Finally, Alecto came to her decision. "Amycus?"

"Yes, Alecto?"

A pause. Then. "You can have a taste if you'd like."

The lustful look on Amycus's face was the last thing Alecto saw before she learned exactly what sensations his tongue could bring.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. When Darkness Calls

**When Darkness Calls**

As soon as they got through the door, Amycus closed and locked it behind them and pushed Alecto against it. After a long day of dealing with all those insolent children, they needed to take a little time to unwind.

Amycus pressed his lips against Alecto's, starting off mild at first, then turning much more fiery as he allowed his desire to seep through. He could tell Alecto was just as much in the mood for a little evening fun, and the desire to oblige her was overwhelming.

Moving over to the couch, he removed his robes, pants and shirt, deciding they would be a hindrance during the night's events. Allowing Alecto a thorough look at the still-concealed bulge he planned to entertain her with shortly, he began to do the same for her.

Amycus relieved Alecto of her robes, then her shirt, and finally unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. A finger was hooked into the waistband of her pants, and Alecto felt herself growing more and more excited as Amycus came even closer...

Before either of them could be fully undressed, however, they were interrupted by unexpected pain in their left inner forearms. They recognized this as the summons of the Dark Lord, and while they knew this was important, they couldn't help but wish this were an interruption that could be silenced so that they could return to their night of passion.

Reluctantly, Alecto and Amycus replaced their clothing, then with a look filled with regret that this couldn't continue, Disapparated to join their master. They only hoped tonight's summons would include an attack on some innocent Muggles. It was the only thing that could make postponing their fun worth it.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. within these walls (down I fall)

**within these walls (down I fall)**

 _Written for Caesar's Palace Shipping Week with prompt soulmate_

Alecto does not believe in soulmates. Period.

This business of all these young couples running about, saying _oh, we're just perfect for each other!_ and _the first time I saw him, I just knew!_ was a concept beyond foreign to her. Yes, she is aware that people do _love_ one another, but the idea of these perfect matches, of the connection of souls, is simply ridiculous.

It is not until she is forced unceremoniously into a rotting, damp cell in Azkaban that she even has occasion to think otherwise.

From the moment she learns that Amycus is to be held in a cell far from her own, one where she will be unable to see him, hear him, or even verify that he remains alive, she begins to feel empty.

She thinks, at first, that she is merely used to having Amycus by her side, and after a while of being there, of being locked away in a tiny cell with only the screams of other prisoners and dementors for company, she will begin to notice less and less.

This could not be farther from the truth.

Dragged up by the dementors, feelings Alecto learned to suppress long ago, those in which she views Amycus as more, _much_ more, than merely her brother, take advantage of her state of mind to torment her.

 _He's absolutely perfect for you, Alecto_ appears in her thoughts one day.

'Maybe so,' she tells herself, "but he is my _brother_ , and only muggles partake in those sorts of activities.'

It happens often enough that she considers simply giving in, just agreeing with whatever pops up in hopes these feelings will go away, but she cannot. If she cannot stand her ground, she will crumble.

The only breaks she gets come when the dementors offer her childhood memories, the ones she prefers not to remember, instead. She cannot say she prefers either option.

It is no wonder that it does not take Alecto long to fall into insanity within the stiff, cold walls of the prison, just like many before her.

 _Yes. Amycus and I are perfect for each other. I know it. You were right all along..._

Alecto does not believe in soulmates.

But perhaps, with enough prompting, she can believe in true love.

And she believes -

 _You know he's the one, Alecto._

that she has had that.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Just A Little Patience

**Just A Little Patience**

 _Written for Caesar's Palace Shipping Week with prompt scandal._

If there was one thing Amycus and Alecto had learned, it was that anything beyond normal sibling interaction - be it a simple kiss that drifted just a bit too close to the mouth for their parents' liking or bringing each other to blissful completion - was entirely off-limits while their parents were home.

But as the summer holidays droned on and Alecto's birthday, the one where she would become of age, grew ever closer, it was hard not to become just a bit less interested in having to hide their relationship. There was hardly any point in bothering when in a few weeks it wouldn't matter who knew about it anyway.

This led them to the decision that a much-needed night together, if done discreetly, could do little harm.

Other than the faint creak of bedsprings, little noise was produced as Amycus engaged his sister in one of their favorite ways to unwind. Even the sound of stifled moans and light kisses remained barely audible.

But they were still too swept up in the heated moment to notice a knock at the door.

By this time, Amycus was close enough to finishing that it had become considerably harder to remember just how inconspicuous this was meant to be. As for Alecto, she had long ago been reduced to begging Amycus to just make her come already, and regularly had to be told to keep her voice down before this became their last encounter for a length of time neither was comfortable with.

As both of them were about to get what they truly wanted, the door swung open to reveal their father. He looked confused at first, clearly trying to understand what was going on in front of him. But as he realized what Amycus and Alecto had been doing, he turned irate.

The pair had thought that a quick fix to satisfy their hunger for each other would be worth it. But now, as they listened to their father shout at them about what a _scandal_ it would be if news of this _deplorable_ affair ever reached the ears of another, they began to find themselves wishing they had just waited a few more weeks.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. The Beauty in Darkness

**The Beauty in Darkness**

Watching her on the battlefield, wand flashing as she downed another enemy in a spurt of warm blood, Amycus recalled once again the many, many reasons he loved Alecto.

There was her enthusiasm for bloodshed, so consuming that Amycus regularly had to drag her away before anyone from the light side took advantage of her distraction to harm her. Alecto always seemed happiest when drenched in the blood of those who opposed her, and as he took her in, clothing plastered to her skin with the coppery substance, Amycus felt himself go rigid in his trousers just looking at her.

Amycus admired his sister's unwavering devotion to their master as well. She would fight for him, kill for him as she did now, without a moment's hesitation. But despite her complete loyalty, Alecto was not the prostrating slave it seemed Bellatrix had become. She was a servant of the Dark Lord, but her love belonged only to Amycus. Her dark heart beat for him alone. It reassured Amycus to know this, as he would share Alecto with no one.

He loved the way she would look at him after they awoke tangled in one another's embraces, and the hope that they could sneak in another round before tearing themselves away to perform the duties their master expected of them. He loved her penchant for violence, as consuming as his own. There was nothing about his sister that Amycus didn't love with a passion he afforded nothing else.

"What's got you so distracted?" Alecto asked, her hand sticky with blood as she poked him back to reality.

"It's...just _you,_ Alecto. And how much I love you."

Behind them, several targets awaited the pair, but at her brother's words Alecto's attention was elsewhere. "Tell me more," she commanded, in the seductive purr Amycus so enjoyed.

There were many, many things Amycus loved about Alecto, and that was just another one.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
